1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to increase a processor to a memory speed in a semiconductor.
2. Related Art
An electronic structure typically comprises a slow access time for signals to travel within the electronic structure. Slow access times decrease overall electronic structure performance thereby making the electronic structure inefficient. Therefore there exists a need to increase access time for signals within an electronic structure to create a more efficient electronic structure.